


Surprising

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Stirred, F/M, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Richard Andreychuck in the penalty box again.  Go figure. What're the odds of that?  A redhead in the wives section shouting and protesting his penalty - nothing surprising- Oh holy...I know that redhead."





	Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Surprising**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam, references to Sam/Mal  
**Category(s):** PRE-EP: Stirred  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I own them not. I actually had this idea when Stirred aired, but pushed it aside, saying "Nah, Mallory's not still with Richard HockeyPuck." Turns out, according to the new ep, that she was still with him at that point, or so one would gather, hence I'm finally writing it.  
**Summary:** "Richard Andreychuck in the penalty box again. Go figure. What're the odds of that? A redhead in the wives section shouting and protesting his penalty - nothing surprising- Oh holy...I know that redhead." 

Y'know, hockey is very much *not* a game of surprise. 

The game tied at 1-1 in the third period. That's almost hard to imagine for a hockey game. Truly startling. 

Richard Andreychuck in the penalty box again. Go figure. What're the odds of that? 

A redhead in the wives section shouting and protesting his penalty - nothing surprising- 

Oh holy...I know that redhead. 

She looks good, I think...her hair's shorter than it was last time I saw her, almost like when I first met her, but...it's hard to tell much else with her in the long winter coat. It's a nice coat, though...probably cost a pretty penny of his salary- 

Wait a second. That means she's still with him. 

Well, of course, genius, he happens to be a terribly bright guy, remember? And they're having quite a lot of sex, which I'm sure doesn't hurt things any. 

Okay, what's freaking me out right now is that I'm trying to see far enough to tell if I can see a ring on her left hand. 

"Sam?" Toby mutters, and I mumble something back without really taking my eyes off her. "What the hell are you-" He tries to see where I'm looking. "Is that who I think it is?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do me a favour." 

"What?" 

"Watch the game." I look at him questioningly. "I brought you here to ensure you took a few hours off and as a sort of...reward for the State of the Union being really good despite my writers block. So take your mind off the boss's daughter and watch the damn game." 

"Yeah, okay," I smile faintly and turn my eyes back toward the game. 

Doesn't mean I pay attention, because let's face it - you can only watch a non-scoring game for so long without your mind wandering. 

What's she still doing with the athlete? She's incredibly smart, she's classy, she's absolutely not the cheerleader type...so why's she still dating the hockey player? It's like the girls at high school who were brilliant and nice and wonderful and I never understood why they dated the football players. Except then it was always for the power of it - when athletes practically run the school, of course girls want to date them. But she never struck me as wanting power, and she hates the spotlight - mostly because of the fact that her father *has* so much power and influence. 

I'm not thinking about it. Really I'm not. 

...Maybe he is a bright guy. I doubt it, but on the off chance...there could be such a thing as a smart athlete. And since I know *she's* not stupid, I doubt she'd date someone who is, so maybe... 

Though she sort of dated me awhile, and then I screwed things up because *I* was stupid. So maybe. 


End file.
